Naruto and the last of the Dark
by ColdFoxVII
Summary: While this subject might not be new, but what if Naruto was raised by a caring family even if they are a little...
**Hello and thank you for taking a look at my first story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dark Souls.**

 **Now with that out of the way let's get to the story.**

Normal talking "Hello."

Normal thinking 'Please don't eat me.'

 **Abnormal talking. "Hello."**

 **Abnormal thinking. 'I wonder what he taste like.'**

 **Monster talking. (Why do I have to stand here every day?)**

 **Monster thinking. [At least it's better than pacing back and forth.]**

Start story.

Light and dark, life and death, heat and cold, the advent of fire has lost whatever meaning it once held. No more are the lands of ancients and gods. No more are the castles of kings and their dark secrets. No more are the cinders of flame.

Time and its convoluted ways are collapsing along with space. Humanity has been bought back its roots and are furtive pygmies once again. For very few who retain their sanity, the poor souls, only disparity awaits.

Except for one crow and its precious cargo.

For it had found a completely new world. One that was of ever changing instead of its everlasting one. With its discovery it hope to bring those who still have little hope and need, despite the delusions of one.

And so the crow set off to the world with an odd eye orb.

End of prologue1.

Prologue2 begin.

October 10th

Truly a tragic day for the village of Konoha and the family of the hokage Minato Namikaze who just fought off an enemy shunobi. The enemy had just released the monstrous kyubi under his control which was thanks to Minato's efforts that was no longer the case. The man who had just killed his men, the doctor and nurse who helped his wife give birth to his son, freed the kyubi from the seal on his wife, and covered his new born son in bombs, ran away…

' The enemy always shows at the most difficult of times and never when you want them to.' He thought to himself with a inward sigh.

Now facing a choice of running away with his family or protecting his village no matter how high the cost. Seeing the kyubi preparing for a devastating attack he made his choice in an instant. Paying no mind to the flapping of wings.

The crow watched from on high as the beast rampaged below. It had been in this world for thirty years now and it had never seen a creature of such immense size in this world or any other.

It watched as the beast like fox with nine long tails swallowed its attack oddly only to regurgitate it with terribly awesome force as a ball of black energy, only for a human to appear before it. Normally this would be suicide to the crow, but it had soon learned after coming to this world never underestimate anything of this ever changing world. It looked on as the human through a knife that was already behind the Mountain at the back of the village and raised another to the beast's attack and if predicted it no less surprising to see the attack disappear and reappear behind the Mountain where but continue to scar the land before erupting which would have taken out most the village.

It continued to watch as the battle went on with the summoning forth a Mountain like toad. It went on much longer till the three disappeared and reappeared in the surrounding forest. As it flew to the new location it saw gold chains binding the fox.

As it landed it saw the human and another be run through by a single claw of the fox's to protect their child. It watched as the parents say goodbye to their son. As other humans showed the fox thrashed against the chains and as if its soul was being sucked out, which it probably was, as it fell over dead a moment later. Deciding that the ends justify the means the crow would meet the human who did battle with the fox beast.

As it flew into the clearing it landed a few feet away from the soon to be dead parents and said **" I am Velka. I'm not here for battle, only an answer."**

"I am… Minato Namikaze… what's your question… Velka?" Minato said though tired ragged breaths.

Knowing time is short Velka asked. " **what do you want for your child Minato?"** For that's the most meaningful question she could ask a dying parent.

Minato looked up at Velka for the first time in socked. There she was a crow thrice the size of a man. He answered with a small smile on his face. "I want my son… Naruto Uzumaki… to be seen as a hero… and have a full life Velka."

" **then he will, rest assured that your prayer was heard Minato Namikaze."** Velka said with a somber tone as she gestures with her wings to the others in the clearing, but she could tell that the child will forever be seen as a omen to this night(mare) unless he finds a way to push past it. Nevertheless she looked on as Minato acknowledged the others in the clearing.

"Sarutobi-sama please look after him for me…" His answer was a shaking nod that denotes the emotions running him.

With the feeling of being assured that his son was in safe hands Minato Namikaze died next to his wife. Leaving his son to live on with out them. Hoping that his decision was right.

With the death of his successor Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage addressed the crow "Velka-tono, as much as I want go our separate ways, I need to get your say on what has happened to night." He ended with a firm expression.

" **And you will have it but I think can speak for all involved with this tragedy, That enough has happened tonight and that we all could use the rest of its last few hours."** She spoke as the exhaustion hit him and his fellows before she spoke again. **"but before you ask where I will be afterwards, you can find me in the wood of your mountain. Rest well Shinobi-tono."** With that said the crow flew off towards the top of the Hokage Monument. Leaving the others to rest and mourn their dead.

To be continued…

Arthur's notes:

Well it took me while but I think I like what has been written, do note that updates will be as random as one a week to one in six months so please be patient.

Also if you like what you have read than please review but no flames please.


End file.
